MSPA Wiki:Staff
The MS Paint Adventures Wiki maintains a select number of users who have earned the trust needed to run the Wiki. These users, known as the "staff", are awarded with certain capabilities, which in turn give them more responsibility towards the administration and maintenance of the Wiki. Such positions are awarded to those who continually show that they are willing to create and write in-depth articles, cover a scope of a project, and/or revert vandalism. You can nominate users for staff promotion, and a few other rights, by clicking this link to teleport to a magical democratic realm of magic. Below is a list of staff based on responsibility and right. Administrators Administrators are users who have sysop rights (and, by default, also have the same powers as moderators). While they do not "own" the wiki, and are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are entrusted with several performance and security features to help ensure the smooth-running of the Wiki. Users may seek them out to perform maintenance to the Wiki, and for advice and information. Please read more on ' '. A subset of administrators, , additionally have the ability to grant or revoke rights for other users. Inactive bureaucrats: *' ' – Founder of the wiki. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Inactive sysops: *' ' Moderators Moderators are users who have been granted additional rights. While they are equal to other users in terms of editorial responsibility, they are especially trusted to keep articles safe from vandalism and bad-faith edits. Their main ability is Rollback, but they also have the ability to move any number of articles without being halted by spam restrictions, the ability to move files to new names, and the ability to suppress redirects when moving a page. Inactive moderators: *' ' *' ' *' ' Bots Caligorg Caligorg is our resident Auto Wiki Browser account. Technically, it's not a bot, but we call it one for simplicity's sake. Caligorg has sysop and rollback rights, and is marked with the bot flag. The former two grant it the full range of editing tools – the ability to edit protected pages being especially important – while the latter hides its edits from the by default. Caligorg is primarily used when there are many instances of something that needs changing across the wiki; for example, redirecting all links to a page that has been moved, or applying categories to a large number of pages. The de jure user in charge of maintaining Caligorg is Catuse167, and the wiki's administrators are entrusted with the login details required to operate it. If you have a suggestion for a task that Caligorg might be able to carry out, you can leave a message on its talk page. Lil' Halbot Caligorg has actually been inactive for a fair while now, but fear not! For tricky mass-edits, User:BlackholeWI maintains a custom wiki bot that can be modified to perform various editing and curating tasks, Lil Halbot. This time, the bot is in fact actually a bot! Halbot needs to be manually configured and set running to perform tasks, so drop a message at User talk:BlackholeWI if you have a mass-edit task in mind. Ylimebot Ylimebot is another Auto Wiki Browser account that sometimes runs on her own, sometimes not. Usually not. Managed by Ylimegirl, or so she says. Ylimebot is grateful for your cooperation, wiki viewer. Category:Community Category:Site administration